meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Oxymoron Darkky
King Oxymoron, 'or better known as '"Oxy" is the ruler of the Quasar Kingdom, and one of LupisVulpes's former fursonas. Personality Oxy is very excitable, happy-go-lucky, and carefree. He is usually cheerful despite being beat up a lot of the time. He tends to be rather curious, but unaware of his surroundings, which often leads to him getting into trouble. He has a bit of a short attention span. He isn't great at taking hints. He is a bit power-hungry, due to the incident of the coronation day. Oxy loves kids, despite not being very good with them, and enjoys talking to Poppy. Appearance Oxy is a green canid with standard "Darkky" stitches and yellow hair. His underbelly is a lighter green color, which runs along the bottom half of his face and tail as well. He always has a black eye on his left eye, and his ears are slightly nicked. His eyes are orange with yellow pupils, which match the color of his patches. He is often seen wearing a gold, gem-studded collar, and optionally a crown. He is 25 years old. Backstory Oxy was the heir to the throne of the Quasar/Galaxy Kingdom. He was raised by two loving parents and had prepared to become king his whole life. On the day of his coronation, however, he was kidnapped by an unknown Darkky and taken to a dark chamber. After waiting for so long for someone to find him, Oxy thought his parents did not want to rescue him, which damaged him mentally. Little did he know, his parents did all they could to find and save him, and died in the process, which is why they never were able to rescue their son. The Quasar Kingdom was overrun by a Russian communist by the name of Tsar Alek. The Tsar ended up just using the kingdom for his military base, and hid his food there. Oxy tricked Alek's followers into thinking that he had been keeping the food from them, and ran Alek out. Finally, Oxy gained the rights to his kingdom. Under his rule, the citizens are overworked and ragged. There are no schools because he does not believe in them. King K, the ruler of a neighbouring kingdom, tries to help King Oxy, but Oxy has sworn him his enemy and thinks that King K is trying to destroy him. Trivia *'Oxy' was just originally Powermad Darkky with jewelry. *'Oxy' originally had five children. Paper, Pen, Canvas, Crayon, and Ink, but are no longer canon. *He also had four additional children designed by Please-Be-Careful of DeviantArt (And owner/creator of Queen Paint), but were never stated to be canon. *'Oxy' had a game about his story titled The Middle Ground, but it was cancelled due to LupisVulpes' computer crashing and losing all the data. *In Oxy's original Backstory, Three robed canines sent by Tsar Alek snuck into Oxy's room on the day he was to be crowned king. They pretended to be royal guards protecting Oxy while he got ready. When Oxy was about to leave, The canines attacked and sacked Oxy, fleeing from the scene. They tried to convince him to join their kingdom, but when he refused they locked him away in a dungeon. The rest of the story remained the same, besides Poppy who was added in. *Before Queen Paint was made, Rags was said to be Oxy's queen. *In his game his parents thought he was going to be born female. *His based on the term "Oxymoron", which means something that is the opposite of what is said. *He would die by committing suicide by guillotine. *After his supposed death he would turn into Odd Darkky, this makes him the first Darkky other than Darkky to turn into another existing Darkky. Gallery c894101_f5ca0ac5ebd36085df7e52a219714079.png|A recent face picture of Oxy cnnj_0tuaaao7us__1__by_meritferret-daa009a.jpg|Young Oxy get_thee_away_by_lupisvulpes-d8zp7s7.png|A more recent picture of Oxy king_oxy_by_meritferret-d9wh5lf.png king_oxy_by_meritferret-dadddko.png|'"Oxymoron"' oxy_and_plush_by_meritferret-daa002y.png|Oxy and Poppy 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Oxy with other characters voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture creepy oxy.gif|Gif of Oxy "sneaking around" from the video "Oh Queen Paint!" Oxy-Audience.png|Oxy in the Audience pilot. mr oxy.gif King K OXy.gif|King Oxy and King K Sad Oxy.png|A sketch of a depressed Oxy poxy_by_lupisvulpes.png|Oxy and Queen Paint but_i_like_being_single_by_lupisvulpes-d63tmec.png|Oxy and Solo the_quasar_kingdom_by_lupisvulpes-d5x8o73.png stop_the_peace__and_keep_the_violence_by_lupisvulpes-d5wjyvu.jpg Oxy.gif|Sprite of King Oxy from the scrapped, defunct game "The Middle Ground" CFVuLCKWgAEbEOm.jpg tumblr_no0qlls0Gz1siz4qdo1_1280.png|Supposed reference sheet of Oxy 11077853_806207519427995_6881801176662988078_n.jpg|A picture of Oxy with a chainsaw said to have originated from "The Middle Ground" oxy_you_snob__by_lupisvulpes-d5zzqk2.gif we_will_not_compromise_by_lupisvulpes-d6tndg7.gif|"We will not compromise," Gif from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQNzGCRCngM king oxy fursuit.png|Oxy fur-suit rough design stretches oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (2).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (1/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (3).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (2/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (6).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (3/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (7).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (4/4) 4aa7e544ab9b82c06570b871bd2617eb.png|'"Venus Ambassador"' Quit Singing Oxy.jpg|Mingu and Oxy (Stop singing, Oxy!) Wm 40v1jW50.jpg BEOZhaAjxEA.jpg 3522460_4u80D7n5evmDusg.png 3518824 7X6zLYMaXz6up4R.png 10867727 ixPlU1qnjr4bCRG.jpg|Pushing Dharma 10880054_r7JCPeD2NcP5iyt.jpg 10880076_hMx7JsyWvMFIxdy.jpg 10880119_8mfmGHW7YB68nlj.jpg 10880145_krdNkUJGVRgKLqY.jpg 10880208_klEJKDcSBwhCplf.jpg 10880234_i6JDKwmzKXNsm6Q.jpg 10880262_4PrHgNfSArPVSjj.jpg 10880271_xSma74YV4Th4q0v.jpg 3517345_UmOLs4VHPThlJyo.png|Young 3517213_HGPgI3Er3PLMLBD.png|Zombie AU 3517463_1OcnkDlLU6leB9P.gif|Haha! 3517464_QhSg5cT8x2d2aFs.png 3517445_pncEpqAvCnGVZMN.gif 3517570_mYcJJqznAlHuWC5.png 3517421_BFmBY2OGPg3b965.png 3517761_cEddG8z8GuEocit.jpg 3517814_OWDtGhnDKiX6aVh.jpg|Your worst nightmare 3517318_QzZi7HVZ7P49mrK.png 3517877_NetgGhgx0iQr95B.jpg Category:Characters Category:Oxy's Story Category:Darkky Category:Middle Ground Category:Audience Category:Sonas